Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2016
11:08 In Pvz, the Lightning Reed is basically a killer condom. 11:08 Pretty much 11:08 A killer condom made for Tangle Kelp, hopefully. 11:09 O hai, Hunter! 11:09 (thorny) 11:09 (lenny) 11:11 And by that I was implying that he...uh, err...has nonconsensual reproductive activites with the zombies he grabs. 11:11 I am watching jacksceptieye cry 11:11 about his grandma 11:13 ok 11:16 Howdy! 11:17 hive 11:17 Howdy, Insert X Snappy 11:17 (lenny) 11:19 test 11:22 @+IMCR8Z+SD 11:22 Perfect lel 11:23 tmartn bullshit thing... 11:23 dead AF 11:24 Gonna put my rustbucket deck on a site 11:26 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/146/164/602.png 11:27 not my pic 11:28 MOBLIE CHAT 4 LIFE 11:28 O 11:28 Howdy! 11:29 Nuts to you! 11:29 I just came here. 11:29 And I'm going out again. 11:29 bai 11:29 Cypord Ranger PM 11:30 * borg 11:30 hi 11:30 How about Cypork? 11:30 cyfork kappa 11:31 Hello 11:31 Hi 11:31 filthy console peasnat 11:32 mmmmmmm 11:32 @Drek: You just went full basement dweller. 11:32 most of my friends are console peasants :P 11:32 a lot of them have pc 11:32 but they never game on it 11:32 "friends" lmao 11:32 :P 11:34 http://imgur.com/gallery/sKabZ 11:34 A black policeman calling Black Lives Matter movement to be not smart 11:34 drek 11:34 Did U do it 11:35 well 11:36 Damn someone finally used a doom shroom 11:36 That's like the first time in 4 months 11:45 They will try to hack in anything 11:45 cuz we are jerks 11:45 eh, not all them. 11:46 Howdy! 11:47 ey\ 11:47 Remember how most of the pvz2 hackers are from vietnam and china? 11:47 The country with the best hacker is russia 11:47 But nobody understand them so cyka 11:48 @Insert: All that vodka improves their coding knowledge, comrade. 11:48 I'm bored 11:49 yo 11:49 HICLP 11:49 Grrr 11:49 I'm TCLP 11:49 Not CLP 11:50 Anyway 11:50 Howdy again! 11:50 WOOOOOOOOO 11:50 but 11:50 WE HAFF WAE DE 11:50 WOOOOOOOOO 11:50 Kids in Africa could have eaten this chat 11:50 LIVIN ON A PWAYA 11:50 Your name is Cool Little Peashooter not the cool little peashooter 11:50 ... 11:50 Well 11:50 Back 11:50 Your name is Cheese but everyone calls you Snappy. 11:51 Hi CZ 11:51 You're back! 11:51 Wanna fite? 11:51 I got some new cards 11:51 User talk:Thecoollittlepeashooter this was your first 11:51 riight 11:51 .... 11:51 then you quit 11:51 it was more than worth it 11:51 but NOT TO SENSIBLE 11:51 me like 11:51 and then your brother secretly used your account 11:51 wat 11:51 almost became an admin and stuff 11:51 "it was more than worth it; SOMETHING SENSIBLE" 11:51 @Drek 11:51 you found out 11:51 Uh 11:51 ook 11:51 quit came back and stuff 11:51 i jsut got kernel corn 11:51 and is it the reason why your on this acc 11:51 I'm the one who people claimed me to be power hungry 11:51 it's part of avril lavigne's "hello heartache" lyrics 11:52 And.....shit 11:52 Something sensible is a mission in GTA V 11:52 it just fits into the song 11:52 ok yer original TCLP 's brother right 11:52 @CZ NVM 11:52 Uh 11:52 W8 11:52 Idk 11:52 I'm confused 11:52 wat 11:52 i have 4 legendaries now 11:52 Wait 11:52 TCLP said that 11:52 PPlent or zambie 11:52 Who are you talking about? 11:52 B) 11:52 his brother used his account after he quit 11:52 TCLP 11:52 @CZ Lets not play xP 11:53 why 11:53 I'm the one who got forum mod 11:53 scurred of kernel? 11:53 @CZ yes 11:53 thecoollittlenerdshooter B) 11:53 hmm 11:53 :P 11:53 You be plent then 11:53 were u running for admin 11:53 or tcnp 11:53 I'm still scared 11:53 @Snap ye 11:53 thecoolnerdypeashooter B) :P 11:53 hmm 11:53 Dude 11:53 WHO ARE YOU 11:53 lol 11:53 Do you have a brother 11:53 Drek'TharNerdySword 11:53 CLP is the first friend i have ever made 11:53 Yes. 11:53 hehe 11:54 did you use your brother's account when you quit 11:54 OK THIS IS CONFUSING AF 11:54 I'm the one who went for admin 11:54 when he quit* 11:54 umm 11:54 Are you thecoollittlepeashooter 11:54 And the one who was rollback and forum mod 11:54 Shit lag 11:54 Yes 11:55 why is that account banned 11:55 time to go on clear chat 11:55 SMOKE BOMB 11:55 @tclp i dont wear glasses so im not a nerd :P 11:55 youre a nerd cuz you wear one. now put it off B) :P 11:55 oops he left 11:55 anyone here wearing glasses too now 11:56 me 11:56 makes me look better 11:56 neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd B) 11:56 but 11:57 if everyone who wears specs is a nerd 11:57 i just like it cuz people wearing it just looks cute in a way 11:57 ey 11:57 omg 11:57 then 11:57 wat about ol people 11:57 I have anxiety disorder thingy 11:57 theyre nerd too 11:57 which is why jumpscares and shit affect me too much 11:57 today 11:57 Drek 11:57 Then 11:57 you're a nerd to me 11:57 I was sitting on a desk at school 11:57 the biggest nerd of them all 11:57 the mother of nerds 11:57 (cool) 11:58 There was a compartment for stuff in the desk with a bottle 11:58 What if i told you 11:58 Some nerds dont wear specs? 11:58 the bottle leaked water onto my thigh and I thought that my leg was on fire 11:58 O_O 11:58 it was cold water 11:58 WATER IS FIRE 11:58 @cz nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 11:58 i dont wear glasses B( 11:58 so im not a nerd 11:58 No 11:58 ey 11:58 you're a non spec nerd 11:58 I have panic disorder 11:58 and a big nerd 11:58 ernie 11:58 Hi Ernerdesto 11:58 (agave) ! 11:59 @snappy (oh) 12:09 shame on ye drekky boi 12:09 jk 12:09 Determine wheter BPQ is a right angled triangle 12:09 DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DO MATH 12:10 dunno 12:10 To prove Triangle BPQ is right angled 12:10 One angle is 90fi 12:10 Small note, im kinda bad at maths 12:10 font bugs ftw 12:10 (agave) ! 12:11 If the triangle has a 90fi then it's right angled 12:11 ey 12:11 Hoi*2 12:11 360 noscope that angle tho! 12:11 how to prove 12:11 Pythoragas's Theorem 12:11 CZA 12:11 wait what 12:11 wrong 12:11 Wat? 12:11 Thats the topic 12:11 I'm doing 12:11 you need to prove that it's got 90fi angle 12:11 WAT 12:11 Yeha 12:11 Welcome to Math 12:12 Power of math? 12:12 Or maybe I don't really know what's going on 12:12 Wait yeah 12:12 I know now 12:12 Asians. 12:12 What do you guys want. 12:12 I want a sandvich 12:12 Pythagoras theorem only works on right angled triangles 12:12 I just brushed my teeth :( 12:12 so 12:12 I shoulld put my russtbucket deck 12:12 Hi! 12:12 I can help 12:12 I want BEKFAST 12:12 Ok 12:12 I know what to do 12:12 on the pvzh deck site 12:12 So 12:12 CZA give me the picture of the triangle with labelled sides 12:13 @IYNH can you gimme link 12:13 http://pvzheroesdecks.com/ 12:13 I haventfo found the final side 12:13 draw it in paint and upload it 12:13 Wait 12:13 we should pm 12:13 ok 12:14 @INYH So a website for it exists... 12:14 give me the pic CZA 12:15 Yup...deck builder. 12:15 not yet 12:15 Im moving to PC (no pun intended), brb! 12:15 But 12:15 that wasnt a pun 12:15 Wait, if one exists on the website, then...now I wonder this wiki has one. 12:16 drek 12:16 I mean CZA 12:16 wait let me solve this final equation 12:16 to find the last sid 12:16 *side 12:16 rip sid 12:16 ice age 12:16 ... 12:16 Darn it PopCap! I should put my Citron deck there, I guess. 12:16 quick boi 12:16 Ok m8 12:17 now 2 draw 12:18 Snaps pm 12:19 http://pvzheroesdecks.com/ 12:19 kk fairy I'm back 12:20 And...wait a minute. 12:20 Is that PopCap's website? 12:20 nope 12:20 Or just looks like...okay then. 12:20 I think I'll still do it though. 12:21 I wish I could find more Gargantuars' Feast photos to confirm my theory. 12:22 What theory 12:22 i have garg's feast 12:22 @Cavis Too bad I don't have that card. 12:22 maybe i can help 12:22 That Deep Sea Gargantuar has a ~50% to appear whenever you play it on an empty lawn. 12:22 *50% chance 12:22 Well 12:22 Yeah 12:22 I have a pic 12:22 but theres a high chance of zombot 1000 12:23 like a 75% 12:23 IDK if the card is rigged or not. 12:23 How many ppl has gargantuar's fest 12:23 Me 12:23 I'm presuming it's truly random. 12:23 I feel that it isnt 12:23 I dont have pvz heroes yet 12:23 Deep sea garg is like the "standard" garg I presume? 12:23 Kinda 12:23 just 12:23 However, because the pool lane exists, Deep Sea Garg spawns the most often. 12:23 the hardest thing to get rid off 12:23 *column technically.. 12:23 That website looks so official 12:24 ikr 12:24 @ErnestoAM, the same person made a website for Hearthstone deckbuilding. 12:25 I need to login. 12:25 Or rather, register of course. 12:26 I know 12:26 And some other ones 12:30 Dead is chat 12:30 (clap) 12:41 (doom-shroom) CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! (doom-shroom) 12:41 ok 12:42 cza pm 12:43 Any opinion on this redesign? http://sta.sh/0888gc4wk7e 12:43 I drew it on a 1/8 illustration board. 12:43 KILL IT WITH FIRE 12:43 wait 12:43 oh 12:43 thats a drawing 12:43 Its gud 12:44 that's the cutesy side of pink (oh) 12:44 Would it fit in the Fire Emblem hack? 12:45 I want to get rid of that terrible Eirika splice 12:45 SD 12:45 pm 12:47 (astronaut) JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN JOHN MADDEN AIEOU 12:47 shhh 12:47 stop 12:48 *Preps peas 12:48 Get freakin' hyped!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kb0vMfcE9-o 12:48 Hi~ 12:49 Ey 12:49 @IMC Nope... 12:49 Jesus IMC chill 12:49 Worms have definitely evolved 12:49 IMCR8Z 12:50 But dat Dubstep Gun tho @Extremist 12:50 http://sta.sh/0888gc4wk7e Any more opinions, and is this a good mage design? 12:50 You've been spamming that link since the last 2 hours 12:50 Hehe 12:50 wtf is that 12:50 Last time, I swear. 12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPfa5VuTVN4 12:50 looks good pepsi 12:50 That be WWE? 12:50 * Drek'TharSuperSword makes a GTA V mod to stop imcrazy from hyping 12:51 the modis 12:51 *mod is 12:51 that Worms thingy 12:51 Thanks. 12:51 all in gta v 12:51 F*ck GTA V, POSTAL 2 master race. 12:51 nope 12:51 fuck it 12:51 gta online still offers better multiplayer :p 12:51 :P 12:51 Do we even know POSTAL 12:51 postal 2 is another piece-a-shit 12:51 :P 12:51 It's like portal but misspelt 12:52 wats postal 12:52 immma gugle 12:52 O god 12:52 thats bludy 12:52 @CZA: A controversial first-person shooter/open-world hybrid that was released in 2003 and got 2 expansions, one in 2005 and another in 2015 12:52 ok 12:53 mmmmmmm 12:53 postal 420 12:53 Yes, you heard me correctly, a game from 2003 got DLC in 2015. 12:53 IMC got roasted 12:53 o 12:53 Reminds me...I keep hearing Half Life 3. 12:53 When it doesn't exist. 12:54 And fight each other...that was a random post 12:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZHvd0ks7Es 12:54 And it got a shitty sequel in 2011. 12:54 Just like the memes keep coming in. 12:54 ok 12:54 @Marcia What this months meme 12:55 DAT BOI 12:55 Fuck dat boi 12:55 Fuck (snego) 12:55 SpongeBob comparisons 12:56 All hail pootis 12:56 But it seems to be dead... 12:56 When all land gets too dry... 12:56 Heh 12:56 FB is now about Pokemon GO! 12:56 pokemon STOP 12:56 And then desertification happens to all places. 12:56 But seriously snego is a pice of shit 12:56 @MA Oh yeah, that game. 12:56 @Marcia: Not dead, I made one, Spongebob as cult video games: http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/146/014/0be.png 12:56 Which is not available on my iPhone. 12:56 Pokemon Go vs. CS:GO 12:56 @Extremist: Says the guy with a 2edgy icon. 12:57 If I had it I would use my mobile data and find Pokemon and then gyms... 12:57 @Drek: Pokemon any day. CS: GO is just the exact same game as before, just with microtransactions. 12:57 Oh wait, I have not look at information about battles there. 12:57 well 12:57 i literally found a pokemon at the back of my pc :P 12:58 Says the guy who impersonated RFM 12:58 (troll) 12:58 @Extreme: No 12:58 I should make nicknames to most users here... 12:58 For now... 12:58 Why do people even compete for English subs? 12:58 Me 12:59 @Drek (clap) Just watch it's a Moltres? Or not. 12:59 I have never impersonated RFM, jerk. 12:59 There are like three english subs of AGEHA GLOW and Despair Media's sounds so similar to that other guy who made it one day after the song's release. 12:59 ello 01:00 Hi~ 01:00 the heck is dlg's profile pic 01:00 that's mildly disturbing 01:00 not to me but to someone else it might 01:00 But what the subs do give is that MASA is running out of ideas 01:00 but anyway 01:01 came to say that I'll bee off for a few hours 01:01 so I won't bee on 01:01 it is but idgaf 01:01 idk why I keep saying bee and not be 01:01 but yeah 01:01 by 01:01 Cactus X Rose 01:02 Sunflower Fucks Rose 01:02 Should TULO be the last main character? 01:02 I remember someone is making a sfm out of that 01:02 was it you who said that! 01:02 *? 01:03 How many do you plan to have 01:03 @CZA: SFM of what? 01:03 How many dudes does an average mission allow you to field 01:03 sunflower fucking rose 01:03 I haven't planned those yet. 01:03 Someone said that 01:04 @CZ: Not sure if want. 01:04 It was me 01:04 Most of the stuff I started working on is some Prologue text and character designs 01:04 Ey 01:04 Sunny wants the V 01:05 (lenny) 01:05 Or at least a main lord for now. 01:05 I still have to construct the story. 01:05 (agave) ! 01:06 @Marcia: Out of sheer curiosity, do I have a part in your FE hack? 01:06 Am I in ther 01:06 O_O 01:07 no rite 01:07 As of now, not yet. 01:07 (For both) 01:07 K 01:07 wait wat are you doing again 01:08 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken hack 01:08 wat is zat 01:08 well at least she's gonna put me there :P 01:09 the laptop crashed 01:11 wat that be 01:11 "growth rates" (lenny) 01:11 Boo 01:11 Gangsta goose 01:11 (lenny) 01:11 Coughcoughcough Puberty 01:11 Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken PVZ Wiki Rom hack 01:12 @Marcia: Are you implying that you have small, um, melons IRL? Oh god why am I saying that to a 13-14 year old. 01:12 Wat be ROM hack 01:12 (lenny) 01:12 Imcr8z pls 01:12 You do realize she was underaged 01:12 I'm learning sexual organs tomorrow 01:12 Oh my god 01:13 @Extremist: Did you not notice the second sentence? 01:13 I learned them when I was 5 01:13 @CZA Err.... That's school life 01:13 The advanced ones 01:13 ... 01:13 Im 13 now 01:13 About menstruation and stuff 01:13 i approached a rack with shoes in ponsonbys in gta 01:13 I can't say it... 01:13 and it says 01:13 i shouldnt be saying that 01:13 "press --> to customize shoes" 01:13 so i pressed it 01:13 I am 13 7/8 01:13 lel 01:14 Fuck 01:14 and it DOES ALLOW ME TO CUSTOMIZE IT :P 01:14 i called it a day 01:14 Great 01:14 I learnt them 1 year ago in school when I was 12 01:14 in grade 8 01:14 I learnt them 01:14 when i saw them (lenny) 01:14 A mind map is...oh. 01:14 Hi~ 01:14 I learned them when I was 11 wow 01:14 you saw it O.O 01:15 Won a game w grass knuckles 01:15 Ok 01:15 Espresso on a 6atk pea pod 01:15 Enemy went from 15 to 0 01:15 skill 01:15 When you put expresso on a 5/10 threepeater 01:15 GOODBYE. 01:15 I also know some really crude slang 01:15 k 01:16 Espresso Fiesta should just not exist. Plant Food is fine. 01:16 You can already combo Plant Food with Magnifying Grass. 01:16 Press --> to customize shoes. 01:16 Want me to say it (troll) 01:16 * Drek'TharSuperSword presses the right d-pad 01:16 * Drek'TharSuperSword is excited 01:16 ey 01:16 (facepalm) 01:16 yE 01:16 Hi~ 01:16 Well 01:16 Expresso is pure bullshit 01:17 NOBODY FUCKIN' CARES! 01:17 Of what 01:17 So watssup? 01:17 Highlight this thread... 01:17 eXpresso, huh? 01:17 Thread:683513 01:17 Ur life 01:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZHvd0ks7Es 01:17 What rank level can you go to Bronze? Still in Wood because I don't do ranked multiplayer that much. 01:17 @DLG 01:17 I got sweg 01:17 pora 01:17 unlik you 01:17 OOOH 01:17 BURN 01:17 check the thread 01:17 Hi~ 01:17 Hi 01:17 I want to buy a vial of murky swamp water 01:17 ey cemelemelemele 01:17 hellomec 01:18 Do you have to be rank level 5 to be in Bronze? 01:18 Ye 01:18 rank 15 for silver 01:18 Pretty sure everyone is above bronze though 01:18 im rank 20 01:18 I just got Kernel Corn 01:18 I'm way behind at rank levels at this point. 01:18 @CZ says the one who wanted Snappy to fuck his crush 01:18 Now just need deadbeard 01:18 At least i see secks 01:18 (lenny) 01:18 I'm only at rank 4 (Wood). Just got there. 01:18 OK let me see, Snap 01:18 Buttsecks 01:18 SURPRISE 01:18 Hmmm 01:18 BUTTSOCKS 01:18 ok 01:19 (sock) 01:19 Soup rice 01:19 Is it normal for silver to give you only 1 star? 01:19 asssock 01:19 Cost 7 coins, Snap 01:19 Making me buy my first Brainz Premium Pack. 01:19 You are dead 01:19 Because +20 gems. 01:19 You don't have enough. 01:19 @Snap 01:19 :P 01:19 Not big Soup rice 01:19 I heard you get +300 gems when you reach Bronze. Or was that false? 01:19 You are... 01:19 POOTIS 01:19 pootis 01:20 ... 01:20 Shittis 01:20 @Fairy you get 200 01:20 Poo = shit 01:20 so shittis 01:20 Pootis spencer here 01:20 Yeah you get 200 01:20 ok 01:20 Ik 01:20 300 Is after bronze 01:20 pootis 01:20 bes 01:20 pootis spencer here 01:20 And silver is the league where you start losing stars? 01:20 I think 01:20 I earn 2 stars per match 01:20 1 for win 01:20 Do u know 01:20 1 for win streak 01:21 The odd scout 01:21 Professor Brainstorm ez 01:21 (derpscout) 01:21 Man, damn PvZH 01:21 When will it out for iOS anyway 01:21 Once you get 2 win streaks 01:21 Press --> to customize shoes. 01:21 I pressed it. and it takes me to this screen https://i.ytimg.com/vi/7v2m243p1UY/maxresdefault.jpg 01:21 You start going very quick for stars 01:21 So 200 gems.......don't know, I need premiums, so I guess I'll go 2 normal Premium Packs with that. 01:21 NUUU 01:21 Goddamnit 01:21 7 COINS 01:21 Dat ammount of moola @Drek 01:21 @Snap Yeah seriously 01:22 lel 01:22 Wanna promote rose swordsman 01:22 * Phantom of Ra out! 01:22 Can I get 1/2 of it for 3.5 coins 01:22 Still happy that I recently got a new zombie hero, Immorticia. 01:22 Boots, sneakers, skate shoes, canvas shoes, flip-flops, boat shoes, running shoes, sport shoes, smart shoes, sandals 01:22 Which one to choose 01:22 or 3/4 for 5.25 01:22 @Snap ... 01:22 what kind of person 01:22 walks 2m per sec 01:22 Math 01:22 Every amount is 7 coins 01:22 get ur shit right 01:22 Btw thanks for saying happy birthday @Phantom 01:22 @CZA: The Flash 01:22 nuuu 01:22 Mud is uncountable 01:23 :D 01:23 Flash is faster boii 01:23 Elemec 01:23 @Snap Just fight your own 01:23 like my peanut (lenny) 01:23 Thanks for the peanut 01:23 ok 01:23 @CZA: Hey, he could be just taking it slow today. 01:23 I shot him in the balls 01:23 (agave) ! 01:23 K 01:23 Your damage is x13... 01:23 Contender deals 2% damage 01:23 So that means 01:23 hmm 01:23 PoRa 01:24 Yep. You could kill him with 2 shots 01:24 of yours 01:24 @Snap Yes? 01:24 My bullet in the balls will almost kill him? 01:24 Boo 01:24 For now, yes 01:24 lel 01:24 His armor is broken 01:24 Unless I do shit 01:24 But then I haven't tried Immorticia yet so I can't judge her. 01:24 (hmm) PvZ2 Chinese Seed Packets. 01:24 I'll do it again 01:24 aww 01:24 :D 01:24 Immorticia is noice 01:24 I need him/PPM to reply 01:25 Why do u not notice cz 01:25 I found an unused costume for Chinesedelion 01:25 Why did PopCap Chinese not use international seed packets. 01:25 Good luck killin' him 01:25 Wait a sec 01:25 thx 01:25 Copper you foold me 01:25 Dandelion 01:25 huh 01:25 @Elemec (clap) 01:25 I wasn't fooled. 01:25 Ok 01:25 Looks like 01:25 You're using CZA's pic 01:25 its morphing time 01:25 But 01:25 LOL, why Potato Mine still have the Player House background 01:25 it's late 01:25 HAHAHAHA 01:26 so ill log off soon 01:26 Shapeshifting much. 01:26 You gotta try harder than that 01:26 while Sunflower, Wall-nut and Peashooter don't 01:26 So unlogic 01:26 Copper is trying to gain attention 01:26 awww 01:26 And, yeah, someone needs to update the icons of the plants. 01:27 :( 01:27 Sunflower, Peashooter and Wall-nut has AE background now 01:27 rip 01:27 Rippity rip 01:28 Rip everything 01:28 Not fooled... 01:28 aw 01:28 Should I copy PoRqla 01:28 No 01:28 *remembers rule* "If someone shapshifts me, I exit chat." 01:28 Don't be a copy 01:28 PoRa* 01:28 Hehe 01:28 LOL, I was fooled too 01:29 rip 01:29 Can we kick Extremist already? 01:29 Why 01:29 ... 01:29 Also his name is Dont let go 01:29 What the hell did I do? 01:29 DLG your morphing powers 01:29 dont work that much 01:29 as mine 01:29 lel 01:30 Did PvZH out for iOS yet?! 01:30 As elemec's* 01:30 Aka mine 01:30 Yes 01:30 A few months ago. 01:30 LOL 01:30 You don't have like 3 forms of using an user's profile pic 01:30 didn't even notice!!!! 01:30 Worldwide? 01:30 no 01:30 just 01:30 Solemn 01:30 (agave) ! 01:30 Oi 01:31 Jesus mind your own fucking business IMC 01:31 Chill 01:31 calm down 01:32 And let go 01:32 K 01:32 punz 01:32 gtg 01:32 T_T 01:32 If you need me ill be playing aq worlds 01:33 Not yet worldwide 01:33 So, welp, outta here now 01:33 @PoR i thought you hated it. 01:33 @CZA Juat try if it accepts my damn ingernet 01:33 *internet 01:33 this time 01:33 Dont let go 01:34 * Phantom of Ra out! 01:34 Don't forget bout levellin' 01:34 See ya 01:35 rustbucket adventure 01:35 good night guys 01:35 cya tmr 01:38 This is DED 01:38 Yep 01:38 I expected more people 01:39 Hi devono 01:40 rip 01:40 Well this is too ded for me 01:40 See ya'll 01:40 k 01:41 Crap im with brony 01:42 Hmmmm 01:43 Mlp wiki users went to Roblox chat 01:44 Brb I have a cool idea 01:59 Great technology, selection, and service 02:00 -NCIX 02:00 gtg 02:00 o/ 02:00 buy 03:56 aneurysm... 03:56 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/7v2m243p1UY/maxresdefault.jpg 03:56 duh 03:56 Is a disease of which you become a chair 03:56 an excessive localized enlargement of an artery caused by a weakening of the artery wall 03:57 DEEZ NUTS 03:57 Well 03:57 NONE of them are related to disease 03:57 it's a fictional PC hardware company in my fanfic 03:57 Deezease kappa 03:57 haiz peoplez 03:57 hence why it ends with "technologies" 03:57 ey leoneeeeeeerd B) 03:57 Zi its a leo 03:58 hi 03:58 Howdy1 03:58 Howdy2 03:58 (punk zombie) MIGHTY FOOT ENGAGED! (punk zombie) 03:59 Mighty kappa mode engaged 03:59 IMCR8Z hates NMT 03:59 Uses NMT joke 03:59 Logic 03:59 haiz Mura 03:59 Idk if I will have a wet dream now. 03:59 why? 03:59 I MEAN LATER 04:00 did something particularly sexually enticing occur recently? 04:00 I would rather not start a flame war with IMCR8Z 's take opinions to far policy. 04:00 @Karate: U a boy or girl? Just checkin' 04:00 he's a guy 04:00 I'm a boy 04:00 I will now place this flag on your roof and get +2 +2 04:00 he was offended when I called him "Casey" 04:00 OH NO 04:00 THE HORROR 04:01 K 04:01 DODODODODOOOOO 04:01 DOODDO 04:01 I just hope IMCR8Z improves himself oneday. 04:01 Anyways 04:02 I went to soup to buy some clothes today 04:02 Sadly there was only soup 04:02 IDK why 04:02 ry 04:02 ey 04:02 Nuts to you! 04:02 You scared him 04:02 XD 04:02 Thanks Karate 04:03 Howdy! 04:03 Don't scare this one 04:03 Zi 04:03 Why tf is my heart beating very loud? 04:03 Because you love me (lenny) 04:03 On a serious note, idk 04:04 I hope it ain't a sign of death. 04:04 High blood pressure maybe? idk 04:04 Are you 84 years old? 04:04 jk it isn't beating loudly 04:04 Thank fuck 04:04 lol 04:04 goddammit Trove 04:04 why is it taking so long to log in? 04:04 Because you forgot to bring the travel log 04:05 He is log you in 1 second 04:05 what 04:05 ffs 04:05 why is this taking so long? 04:05 I dunno 04:05 I wanna be the very brst 04:05 .-. 04:05 I mispelled 04:06 Because you forgot to join the (illuminati) 04:06 best* 04:06 Anyone else have a wet dream one time? 04:06 no 04:06 I have sexual dreams that resulted it in me pissing my pants 04:06 lol? 04:06 errr 04:06 okay 04:06 jk 04:06 that's a wet dream roight 04:06 It is. 04:07 I do know why it ends in pissing myself, but I won't say why. 04:07 @Crazyzombie: Wrong liquid color. 04:07 orly now? 04:07 U have a pee fetish or what? 04:07 No I don't 04:07 gtg 04:07 If i did I am pretty sure I would dead by now. 04:07 I hate having wet dreams 04:07 I end up very tired the next day 04:07 cyaden 04:08 Nuts to you! 04:08 hink 04:08 Great, you probs killed pink 04:08 lol 04:08 hoi o/ 04:08 Leo hates having what dreams? 04:08 (temmie) 04:08 WET DREAMS 04:08 (oh) 04:08 (oh) 04:08 I hate having sexual dreams, but at the time they feel good..... 04:08 Forget I said that 04:08 Also hi everyplant! o/ 04:08 (lenny) 04:09 Why not dry dreams? 04:09 Though like I said, 90% of the time I pee myself in sexual dreams. 04:09 You don't wana know why. 04:09 12:09 AM 04:09 http://prntscr.com/bs0d6e 04:09 TROVE 04:09 who remembers about the crush I had who was lesbian 04:09 AAAAAAA 04:10 Trust me Crazy. Puberty happens. 04:10 It wasn't because of puberty 04:10 Oh hey Leo. 04:10 I already had that 04:10 haiz Pink 04:10 I think 04:10 Did you dream something Leo? 04:10 not today 04:10 SHE MADE UP THAT SHIT CUZ SHE ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND WHO'S IN COLLEGE 04:10 If you did, tell me about it. 04:10 (oh) 04:10 I dislike this girl @Snappy 04:10 I only have sexual dreams when I need to pee 04:11 um 04:11 For realzies? @Pink 04:11 I still have the crush 04:11 Snappy 04:11 You are cold 04:11 Lol no Leo. 04:11 ikr 04:11 I was being sarcastic. 04:11 :P 04:11 so was I 04:11 Can't delete folder: Crush 04:11 I still think Cold Snapdragon caused the iceage 04:11 administrator control needed 04:11 I never say "realzies" for real 04:11 A dinosaur pissed him off, so he killed all the dinos 04:11 Error: Signed in guest acc 04:12 lol 04:12 Which ended in the iceage 04:12 Poor So456. School keeps getting him. :( 04:12 So I shall make a gift for him. 04:12 AKA a birthday gift. 04:12 ofc 04:12 So far I have had 4 sex dreams. First one was when I was young. The second one was just... wtf 04:12 it's a drawing 04:12 He seems to be in a stressful mood. 04:12 the last 2 were idk 04:13 haiz 04:13 I always like seeing the joyful Sonepai. 04:13 *Somepai 04:13 Sampai kappa 04:13 Hi Muraburito. *hugs him* 04:13 Endurabito 04:13 @Crazy (kappa) 04:14 I own Leo. My hill. 04:14 #Ownage 04:14 I will now stop talking about what I was talking about. 04:14 Leo 04:14 Leo 04:14 LEO 04:14 Leoness (troll) 04:14 dododododo 04:14 I'm rather pissed that I lack the courage to go talk to Mei when she lives in my fuckign neighborhood 04:14 dodoDO 04:14 fucking* 04:14 Mei who 04:14 my crush 04:14 just do it 04:14 Mei, Leo's dream girl 04:14 If you got a topic, then ya got no probs m8 04:14 the one I consider to be the most beautiful girl I have ever met 04:15 (oh) 04:15 The princess of hiz heart 04:15 His queen 04:15 "dream"? 04:15 she's real 04:15 I can't talk to moi crush cuz I got le no topic to talk about 04:15 To bad I already killed mei and married her corpse. 04:15 Then divorced it 04:15 @Leo I know. 04:15 @Pink his Leoness (oh) 04:15 Crazy you wot?? 04:15 Trove is failing to do anything 04:15 I you all guess my proflie picture? 04:15 *can 04:15 lol 04:15 an anime character @K-C 04:15 Lion:Lioness::Leo:Leoness 04:16 @K-C Chica 04:16 The animatronic? 04:16 Nope and nope. 04:16 Some guy cross dressing as a cross dresser 04:16 An OC? 04:16 No. 04:16 and no. 04:16 Your mom kappa 04:16 Someone worse than Strawburst? 04:16 A cartoon version of yourself? 04:16 no and no. 04:17 Your icon kappa 04:17 no. 04:17 Lol 04:17 No it is your icon 04:17 lies 04:17 Should I tell ya? 04:17 Wynaut 04:17 KC 04:17 Ik 04:17 Flandre Scarlet 04:17 from Touhou 04:17 EYY 04:17 SNAPPY GOT IT 04:17 topkek 04:17 She's a villain right 04:18 But I said someone worse than strawburst 04:18 *plots to kill snappy and his pet controller* 04:18 idk 04:18 She is? 04:18 She's kind of nuts right K-C 04:18 Guys 04:18 Yeah, she is? 04:18 Eggs or ham? 04:18 HAM 04:18 eggs 04:18 I haven 04:18 Pizza kappa 04:18 Strawbursts 04:18 H=I haven't eat it 04:18 @K-C 04:18 wanna know how I got it 04:18 Sweet or sour? 04:18 gugle 04:18 SOUR FTW 04:19 Sweet Strawburts 04:19 Pinkgirl or pink? 04:19 pink 04:19 Red 04:19 Choose men! 04:19 *meh 04:19 Some bitch. 04:19 Hai 04:19 deez nuts? 04:19 I didn't mean to offend you 04:19 If I did 04:19 Nuts to you! 04:19 hi 04:19 Hi 04:19 It was ajoke 04:19 K-C 04:19 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Epic 04:19 Hello my Epic friend! 04:19 Reverse Image Search exists on google, ya know? 04:19 *Epic hugs Pink back* 04:20 Hugs or handshakes? 04:20 both 04:20 Milkshakes 04:20 HUG WITH MOI CRUSH 04:20 Strawbursts 04:20 If you know what I menan 04:20 Test 04:20 (lenny) 04:20 @Snappy lolololol 04:20 Strawburst or Coconut Cannon? 04:20 Omg I left chat on since 4:00, forgot to turn it off, and it still works! 04:21 @KC 04:21 OPeashooter 04:21 My milkshake brings all the boys to--*shot* 04:21 topkek I googled it 04:21 Probably going to reload anyway 04:21 http://bit.ly/29BTBXS 04:21 No one anwsered me 04:21 I did 04:21 With OPeashooter 04:21 K 04:22 I want a background and a new chat tag 04:22 Sunflower Prost. or Podfather 04:22 Strawburst 04:22 Back 04:22 lemme save meh chattag. 04:22 mafia plants vs zombies 04:22 What was my last proflie picture? 04:22 hi scarlet 04:22 idk 04:22 Pokemon Go keeps crashing on my 04:22 show me 04:22 @Epic Ask an admin. 04:22 k 04:22 IT WAS KARATE JOE. 04:23 bruh 04:23 ask leo 04:23 noe 04:23 My name is your mom. 04:23 it was uncle poe 04:23 Hi 'your mom'! 04:23 Nice to meet you! 04:23 go back to bed you bastard. I iz your mother 04:23 * SnappyDragon rekts CZA 04:24 CZ* 04:24 rip CZA 04:24 gerd I always rekt CZA 04:24 *Epic shkrekts Snappy* 04:24 RPers kick them now 04:24 rip snappy 04:24 ITSLEO20 04:24 lol 04:24 trying to ping him 04:25 * Crazyzombie168 shoots sun at Snappy 04:25 * SnappyDragon flies away 04:25 Snappy then gets flung into the air 04:25 Intense rping going on 04:25 Roleplayers. Kick them now 04:25 *kicks self* 04:25 * Karate-Chan breaks CrazyZombie's neck. 04:25 Avoided that one 04:26 Kick them already AFK Leo 04:26 How dare he 04:26 Some RPing dude: hi gaiz 04:27 Thread:680622 04:27 He was then killed 04:27 rip 04:27 He closed it Lel. 04:27 lol 04:27 It was a shitty thread anyways 04:27 Did Snappy just kick himself? 04:27 uhhh some mod kicked me 04:27 DLG stood corrected in his prediction. 04:27 WHY DID THAT IDIOT KICK ME 04:27 inb4 Nikita makes a thread to return gender pronouns to plants. 04:28 jk i called myself an idio 04:28 t 04:28 Well, I'm gonna do some Goanimate 04:28 didn't that announce work 04:28 /announce ayy 04:28 it was fun kicking myself 04:28 Oh, it was an announce 04:28 Inb4 I get promoted again and closes that thread. 04:28 Okay 04:28 and closes? 04:28 GAL 04:28 IT WILL BE CLSE 04:29 CLOSE* 04:29 Learn sum english gal 04:29 Of course. 04:29 look at this 04:29 I went to go find soup in the clothes store. 04:29 I had a question in my book 04:30 12. The area pf a square increases by .............. if its side increases by 30% 04:30 I calculated 04:30 Answer was 69 04:30 Nuts to you! 04:30 wheres the records pagw 04:30 page* 04:30 0 divided by -1 = *gets sucked into vortex* 04:30 I kicked myself off chat 04:30 0/0 = 2 04:30 prove 04:31 https://www.quora.com/Is-there-a-mathematical-proof-that-0-0-2 04:31 Zi 04:31 i am new here 04:31 √-1=? * Everybody dies trying to figure this out 04:31 rly 04:31 how is evryone 04:32 Yeah I ain't going back to pre late 2014 me 04:32 AKA a dumbass 04:32 @TAA 04:32 Yes? 04:32 WAIT 04:32 the answer is 04:32 K-C OS 06:59 07:00 yeah it's ded 07:03 NOTE: Zam-Bot is not door spamming. 07:03 but he is (oh) 07:03 It is having a few difficulties 07:03 Technical 07:04 Is elemec her? 07:04 *here 07:04 No 07:04 If I had a bot... 07:04 I'd call it... 07:04 The "Trag-a-tron" 07:04 07:05 Hi zam bot 07:05 Hiya 07:05 Hi 07:05 hmm 07:06 If infu-nut was in pvz heroes 07:06 the smash missions reference Wrestlemania a lot 07:07 Wrestle-ammonia! 07:07 kexl 07:07 Get it? 07:07 (boo biscuit) 07:08 Infi-nut: 0/5. at the start of each turn, heal itself for 1. 07:08 or it could have afterlife 07:08 it would cost 4 sun 07:08 or... 3 07:08 idk 07:09 coldsnapdragon: 3/2. SD: 3. when this hurts a zombie, (freeze) that zombie. 07:10 (healt) 07:10 (health) 07:10 ded 07:11 (repeater2) (swayze) (help) \o (antihero) (imitater2) 07:11 k 07:11 ded 07:12 Guess my proflie picture. 07:12 I'm editing so chat's ded 07:12 GUESS IT 07:13 I'd guess it, but it would be too easy for me. 07:14 something weebish 07:14 Hint: It's a meme character 07:14 I've seen her somewhere before. 07:14 Or him 07:14 Idk 07:15 How does that look like a guy? 07:15 in anime some guys look like girls 07:15 Still 07:15 Per Snap 07:18 now what 07:19 Where's the answer? 07:20 Ah, you wanted me to give it away? 07:20 lol no one else knows it 07:21 then you'll be afk 07:21 and then we get no answer! 07:21 the suspense is killing chat 07:22 see? 07:23 Another Hint: Her theme is/was common for YTPMVs/MADs. 07:24 I'm actually surprised Snap doesn't know it. 07:24 well let me actually see the image up close first. (i didn't look at it up close yet) 07:25 Wait 07:25 No, nothing actually. 07:25 okay after looking at it close up 07:25 I still have no clue 07:26 is it some character in Snow Halation or something 07:26 Think of some songs that are/were common for YTPMVs. 07:26 uh 07:26 UT songs 07:26 Something else? 07:26 Hey 07:27 ello 07:27 Howdy! 07:27 (toadstool) SUCC 07:27 Wait 07:27 Ah? 07:27 Did we ban nominations? 07:27 Don't care about that meme anymore 07:27 heh 07:28 yeah I still don't know 07:28 ... 07:28 I watch YTPs not YTPMVs 07:28 My back is hurting. 07:28 except Trudermark he's god 07:28 *good 07:29 Fine, I'm bored too. 07:29 Flandre Scarlet. 07:29 never heard of it 07:29 Her theme is U.N.Owen was her? . 07:30 yeah never heard or seen that before 07:31 I'm disappointed in you, Snap. I thought you were a better memer. 07:31 wow can't believe how cringy that sounded 07:31 SHAME ON YOU! 07:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJNs30iqMtA 07:32 Memes... 07:32 Really 07:32 Ummm... 07:34 ? 07:35 Maybe you have under-edited lately (oh) 07:35 have you seen how many edits he just did 07:36 It obviously says that I've made 63 contributions 07:36 I would be #3 07:36 It says -/127? 07:37 That's rank number -_- 07:37 Is there suppost to be a number...? 07:37 Or a placeholder 07:37 GTG 07:37 See ya 07:39 http://prntscr.com/bs3861 07:39 I recreated Dandelion chinese. 07:40 It looks the same 07:41 and tilting a laptop screen downwards makes it so the pollen part or whatever, the white parts, almost disappear in the background 07:41 until you tilt it too far 07:42 I wish the community page counted chat time 07:43 hmm did we support on the PromotionSupport-Neutral thing 07:44 I feel special as my hyperlink color is different from anyone else 07:45 It has a little green on it, big deal. 07:46 haven't seen you in a while 07:46 yo 07:46 welp I found a spelling error in one template 07:46 Spilling Error 07:47 ello 07:47 yipeee 07:47 I started my own art/ask blog on tumblr 07:47 Cus why not 07:48 "Before you use Pitchforks and Arrows on me, here me out." 07:48 Thread:683779 07:49 Is that even? 07:49 I spruced up my user page a bit... 07:49 ded 07:49 also the topics 07:49 "Explode-o-nut" 07:50 but I deleted that topic 07:51 can someone delete it now 07:52 How about no 07:53 wait what color is used if a Discussion Mod is a Chat Mod but not a Rollback 07:53 ello 07:53 Ay 07:53 The same, cuz discussion mods have chat mod rights. 07:55 I still wonder how nick archer could edit forum comments as a rollback 07:55 okay what the heck is this guy doing 07:55 User blog:Fernandofan/pvz confirms a tv show in 2017 07:55 Theories? 07:55 Every rollback can1 07:55 Even Snapdragon 07:55 males and females talks available 07:56 I don't 07:56 Know 07:56 What this guy is trying to say here 07:56 Elemec 07:56 he also had some weird forum thing 07:56 Wait so rollback can edit forum edits as like a power? 07:56 Why even go for disc then 07:56 Discussion mods 07:56 can highlight threads 07:56 wait can they delete threads 07:57 No 07:57 I think 07:57 nvm then 07:57 but anyway I think that user is underaged 07:57 They also can't close them 07:57 either that or he's terrible at English 07:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJNs30iqMtA 07:58 Warning 07:58 Kinda earrape at the end 07:58 Snap we have to follow da rulz 07:58 not really 07:58 welp 07:58 It's louder than expected 07:58 that came out 07:58 at a bad thyme 07:59 that sentence was directed to the second sentence 07:59 not the strikethrough sentence 07:59 http://prntscr.com/bs3jdc 07:59 This? (oh) 08:00 yes that 08:00 well not that 08:00 you get what I mean 08:00 But it's not a rule yet @Elemec 08:00 But 08:01 Today is the third day 08:01 There's 18 choice 1 votes 08:01 But it's not 3 days in total 08:01 18 choice 1s 08:01 I don't think we can roll over it and get 27 people or something to vote choice 4 08:02 board 08:05 (board) keels chat confirmed 08:05 Snap 08:05 He doesn't have 250 ms edits 08:05 He can't go for forum 08:05 he can get those edits 08:05 ello 08:05 I'm a christian mother of 6. 08:06 I think your demonic representation of zombies is offensive to my children. 08:06 guys there is a spam page 08:06 Plants vs. zombies the animated series 08:06 wat is this 08:06 Zombies are demonic! 08:06 You are all sinners! 08:06 ... 08:06 can we kick this guy for nonsensical gibberish 08:06 I will not be going to hell like you! 08:06 ... 08:06 what do you want from us 08:07 Idk man, I clicked Random Wiki and found you, wanted to troll. 08:07 cool 08:07 Oh 08:07 oh well then we must kick you 08:07 Nuuuu! 08:07 good bye! 08:07 *kick* 08:07 or we can let it slide 08:07 My christian childreNNN!!! 08:07 Could you next time not pretend to be a religious fanatic? 08:07 * Perimaru dies 08:08 Cause there's a huge difference between a christian (or any other religion really) and what you did 08:08 well that was something 08:08 Well is a troll 08:08 Nevertheless i think we should (banhammer) him? 08:08 also there is a new "page" here 08:08 Plants vs. zombies the animated series 08:08 wat is dis s*** 08:08 it was deleted 08:08 ohgood 08:08 Give him a block already 08:09 Or a warning 08:09 aka TULO must do it 08:10 a new spammer has appeared 08:10 I have a felling he is underaged 08:10 User:Fernandofan 08:11 Oh come'on 08:11 ded 08:11 He's obviously underaged or trolling 08:11 Gotta study for a test 08:11 yeah 08:11 bye 08:11 o/ 08:11 by 08:11 PvZ will NEVER make a TV show 08:11 See ya 08:11 bye 08:11 buy gold! 08:11 Forget the fct i was sittinghere just to say bye 08:14 ded 08:14 's Trip to Chat of the Living Dead 08:14 Chat of the Living Dead - Day 1 08:14 eh I'll leave 08:14 by 08:14 no! 08:14 stay 08:14 board 08:15 (board) 08:17 I've been inspect elementing the chat 08:17 changing eaten by zombies to eaten for breakfast 08:19 Thread:674799 08:19 LOL 08:19 1 support and 2 neutrals 08:19 That's all. 08:22 lol 08:22 I made a mistake btw 08:23 I got to knowyourmeme and clicked most favorited images and most liked ones 08:23 Only NSFW 08:23 Only NSFW... 08:25 http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1146334-pokemon-go 08:27 back 08:28 Tulo 08:28 What is that 08:28 I messed up chat on mine 08:28 opps 08:28 You can't see it? @Elemec 08:29 I won't click 08:29 I don't want to risk getting something like boobagaur 08:29 It's nothing inappropriate, just pokemon go statistics 08:30 and a word porn 08:30 gg 08:30 Was a nice victory 08:31 Everyone is playing Pokemon Go 08:31 And I'm here alone 08:31 Crying in the corner 08:32 I'm not 08:32 Even if i had a own phone to play 08:32 an* 08:32 I would still only be able to find like house pokemon 08:32 I can't play it just because it's not available in Lithuania :( 08:33 Just get the apk 08:33 Yeah, on Bluestacks 08:34 How would that work 08:34 You walk around with your PC. 08:35 BTW 08:35 Did you get your presents yet? 08:35 what is better 08:35 special or legendary? 08:35 08:35 Nope 08:35 I did get lasagna tho 08:36 I'm so jelous 08:36 jealous 08:36 * 08:37 https://www.reddit.com/r/lithuania/comments/4roj8n/are_we_going_to_see_pokemon_go_in_available_in/ 08:38 Er, I Thought Pokemon Go is going to have New Gen Pokemons... but it only have First generation Pokemon right now? 08:39 I'm sure that they will add other gen pokemons in the future. 08:43 I mean the Legendary pokemon in Sun and Moon had their names and special abilities leaked 08:43 And they sound awesome 08:43 Lunala and Solgaleo 08:44 Moongist Beam and Sunsteel Strike 08:44 very cool 08:48 so now what? 08:53 ... 08:54 Andreelikesplantsvszombies 2016 07 12